<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warmth by stardustskies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976036">warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustskies/pseuds/stardustskies'>stardustskies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>love in the galaxy: poetry collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Short One Shot, Stormpilot, just finn and poe being in love, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustskies/pseuds/stardustskies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>how finn stays warm when he dosent have poe by his side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>love in the galaxy: poetry collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>alrighty!!! it’s finnpoe time!! also me writing a happy poem *gasps* is it really me?!?! anyways i had a blast writing this so i hope you enjoy </p><p>no warnings for this one just have a good time with my favorite space husbands :) </p><p>here’s a fun song (as always):<br/>“me and my husband” by Mitski</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>warmth<br/>
it comes in all different forms. some physical like the blazing sun on a warm<br/>
day or a big fluffy blanket on a cold<br/>
rainy night. </p><p>others are not palpable at all. it can come in the form of seeing their smile spread across their face as they meet your eyes. or the way their eyebrows knit together in concentration. the way the corners of their eyes crinkle as they laugh at your stupid jokes.</p><p>the way they hold you tight and close. the safety and familiarity of their arms around you. their familiar sent filling your lungs as you breathe them in. </p><p>making a warmth like no other wash over you. putting you completely at ease, making you incandescently happy. </p><p>and when that person is gone what do you have of them besides the promise of their return? their phantom smiles flashing through your memory as you lie awake at night? </p><p>well for finn, he had his jacket, poe’s jacket. the closet thing he could get sometimes. he would put it over his shoulders imagining it being his strong arms, poe’s strong arms. as he was wrapped up in an artificial warmth of the flight jacket he could still smell him faintly on the fabric. the familiar sent putting him at ease </p><p>while it wasn’t his strong arms or the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as he sleeps. it wasn’t his intoxicatingly beautiful smile. and it for sure wasn’t the same warmth and security of his loving embrace. it was enough to last him until their paths would cross again. and the warmth he’d longed for would return to his lovestruck heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there it was!!! finally a non sad poem! and i will say happy poems are very fun and i hope to do more!! as always thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading this! you are amazing </p><p>i love you forever<br/>- C &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>